Jess
by Queen Edmund Pevensie
Summary: Everyone knows Sam Winchester is in love with Jessica Moore.
1. Sam Meets Jess

**A/N: I am super ambitious for starting this. What am I doing writing about college students in love? I am in high school, and I am not in love. **

**A/N: So yeah, here it is. Unfinished catastrophe, but here it is. Have yourself some Jessica Moore.  
**

**Disclaimer: I could work on the Supernatural writing team if I wanted. I wouldn't be a terrible addition. Maybe. Yeah, that is bad idea.  
**

**Sam Meets Jess   
**

Brady was different. But he was still Brady. He still wore the same preppy clothes Dean would make fun of, still had the same taste in music and books and _girls._ And he was still as intelligent and driven. I mean, sure, he was making bad choices, but everyone makes bad choices, and it's college. It's easy to make bad choices. He was still my friend, and if all those years in that screwed up family taught me one thing, it's that helping people is important and that you don't abandon people you care about.

Okay, that's two things.

And yeah, that's one of the last things Dad said to me.

Anyway, Brady was still Brady. And tonight, he said he was going out and he said found me a date.

Tall, blonde, hot. He said her name was Jessica.

Jessica is perfect.

_(Supernatural: Jess)_

After formal introductions by Brady, Brady ran off and so I was left with Jessica, who smiled and I hardly noticed anything but her smile.

"So," she said, "Sam…?"

I smiled awkwardly at her. God, I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, she was so beautiful, and she talked to Brady for a little, so I knew she was sweet and smart, and I always made a fool out of myself talking to anyone prettier than _Dean_, and I wanted to know Jessica so bad, but that wasn't going to happen if I opened my mouth. I definitely didn't want to be just some guy she met one night at some party and she couldn't even remember my name, which was going to happen if I didn't say something soon. Then she would know I was a freak, and she would never talk to me again.

"Hey," I said. _Real smooth, Sam._

She laughed, but not like she was laughing at me, and not like I was funny, but just because, and , not to sound like a poetic douche bag, who compares girls' laughs like a tinkling bell to get in their pants, but I really liked the sound of her laugh.

"Sorry," I said, and I didn't know what I was apologizing for. She smiled like all was forgiven, especially because she also didn't have a clue what I was talking about and that was okay too. Or maybe, that was my imagination too.

"Wow, you are so beautiful," I said, and I could have died, but Jessica just smiled some more, and if I hadn't been so embarrassed, I would have heard her say that I wasn't too bad looking myself. I think then I dug myself deeper into that hole after that and told her I didn't really know how to talk to pretty girls on account of being raised by an obsessive father who never remarried and never talked about my mom and a big brother who didn't believe in staying with girls for more than one night.

Then, she laughed like I said something funny, and I don't know, I might have, and started talking about her family, and that was nice because that meant I didn't have to say anything and I could just listen to her voice and wonder if this was how Dad felt when he met Mom, and then I _stopped_ thinking about that, because no way did I want to think about Dad while I was listening to Jessica tell a story about something stupid her brother and a bunch of his friends did last summer.

And then, somehow, she, or _we_ at this point got around to talking about her birthday, and she just casually mentioned it was on the twenty-fourth of this month, and then I realized _this month _was _January, _and I could help myself, I blurted out, "That's Dean's birthday!"

"Dean?" she asked, because I'd only done a little talking and I'd never mentioned Dean by name.

"My brother." And she smiled, and I really liked her smile a lot.

Then I walked Jess home, and he kissed me on the cheek, and it wasn't like the other times girls had kissed me, when they practically had to stand on a ladder to even reach my face, and it was like regular people, with regular families, of regular height.

"I'll see you later, Sam," she said.

I felt like I could fly.

_(Supernatural: Jess)_

I also felt like calling Dean, but we'd cut down on phone calls to once a week, and I thought he might have a panic attack if I called him now, and then he might kill me, to call him a second time for something as silly as a girl.

But I called him anyway, because my roommate did not give two shits about me or Jessica, and Dean would pretend he didn't, but he did, and I could tell.

He asked if she was hot and if we "you know?" and I gave him a satisfactorily bitchy answer, and then Dean asked what her name was, and I said, "Jess," and he said, "Go get her, tiger, she's gonna love you by the end of the week, you'll see."

"I don't know, Dean," I said. "I mean –"

But Dean cut me off and said anyone with a brain would love me, which is why I was the only one who couldn't see that, and it was one of those rare moments Dean voluntarily chose to show emotion, and added , "considering you're at Stanford, I'm surprised you don't have girlfriend already, Sammy."

"It's Sam." And, "I've been busy."

Dean sighed dramatically and told me once again that college was wasted on me, and I called him a jerk, and he replied , "bitch." And I missed that every time I argued with people here, because no one here knew how to just plain old bicker without hurt feelings, because what was the fun of agreeing with everyone all the time, just to avoid a fight?

Then Dean said, "End of the week, I promise," and "Goodnight, Sammy," before I could argue.


	2. Six Months

**Six Months**

Sam and Jess had been dating for six months. Sam wanted to do something special, but living with no one but a couple of manly men for the first eighteen years of his life didn't do much for his sentimental side. And even if he did have an idea where to start, he didn't have the money for jewelry or a nice dinner. But the best thing about Jess (or one of the many best things about Jess) was that when she said she didn't want to do anything special, it wasn't just to make Sam feel better.

It didn't matter because after six months, every single time they were together was still special for her, and it was still special for Sam.

And besides, Jess told him. Six months was nothing. Save up your cash for one year, she said. And Sam's heart leapt when he realized that one day he and Jess would have a one-year anniversary because it was in that moment that they decided they would spend the rest of their lives together.

So Sam and Jess went out to a not-fancy-family-oriented restaurant together for some peace and quiet and Sam wanted to tell her how deeply, madly, truly in love he was with her, but instead they talked about the weather and ignored the rest of the world in their cocoon of what must have been the happiest place on the planet that night.


	3. Home

**Home**

Sam only had his backpack and his laptop bag. Jessica didn't have much more, so their first night in their new apartment, they didn't do anything but look around, sitting on a little, musty loveseat, when Jessica huffed suddenly and said, "We need to go shopping."

Sam gave her a funny look. "What for?" he asked.

"For _you_, genius," she said. "You've got like, two shirts,"

"I definitely have more than two shirts," Sam said contemplatively, wrapping his arms around her. Jessica laughed. She looked around the apartment. At their little tiny apartment, just for the two of them and she settled into Sam's arms and let him kiss her hair.

"I like it, "said Jess at last. Sam hummed sleepily. He was leaning against the arm of the loveseat, all six-foot-four of him. And all five-foot-eleven of her was wrapped up with him. Sam was falling asleep slowly. The apartment was warm and he was comfortable in his own, safe, home. Jessica turned around and kissed his drooping eyes. He blinked.

"I'm awake," he said.

"Mmhm." Jess took his hand. "Don't you want to sleep in a bed?"

"Can't see the apartment," he said. Sam closed his eyes completely, and so Sam and Jess fell asleep on the old, musty loveseat so they could admire their brand, spanking new apartment.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the deal, I wrote three parts to this, but sometimes less is more, so this is just the first part. If anyone thinks it feels incomplete, let me know, I'll post the other two parts later. **


End file.
